


Hospital Mischief

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's in the hospital and Iruka comes to take him home, but hospital gowns are just far too tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Seme!Iruka You've been warned.

Iruka watched appreciatively as his boyfriend stalked around the room gathering his things. The back of the hospital gown was giving the chunin a nice peep show whenever the man moved. He wasn't about to tell Kakashi that he probably could have worn boxers underneath. 

"Damn hospital gowns," Kakashi muttered as he dug through the bag on his bed for something 'less revealing' to wear. 

Iruka smothered a laugh and adjusted the growing bulge in his pants. He wasn't the pervert Kakashi was, but he wasn't blind either. Besides, he reasoned, he was only ogling his boyfriend. He was allowed to do that. 

"Dumb ass nurses, too. I can't wait to be out of here. I swear that one was trying to cop a feel, and they were both _looking_." The indignation amused the chunin, in part because he knew if the two nurses in question had been twenty years younger, his boyfriend wouldn't have been half as annoyed. 

Pulling out the items he wanted, Kakashi shoved the rest of the clothes back in the bag. "Whoever designed these things needs to be dropped off of the nearest cliff." 

"Or given a medal..." Iruka murmured, coming up behind the jounin and wrapping his arms around the other's narrow waist. 

"Mm..." Kakashi leaned back into the embrace. "Shouldn't you be 'defending my honor' and keeping those old hags away from me?" 

"I don't care if they look. You're mine. I know that, you know that, and I'm pretty sure they know it. Besides, they're just a couple of harmless old women." 

"Harmless? She tried to grab my ass! That is _not_ harmless. She's a bigger pervert than Jiji." 

" _Maybe_ it's your karma, all those years of reading Icha Icha in public," Iruka suggested, as he ran his hands over the man's nicely toned abs. 

Kakashi turned to look at him, and the expression caused Iruka to laugh. The infamously perverted copy-nin looked... miffed. 

"I'll have you know I've _never_ fondled somebody half my age." At the way Iruka bit down on his lip in an obvious attempt to keep from making a snarky remark, Kakashi added, "Or anyone who wasn't asking for it." 

"I would certainly hope not," Iruka choked out, still trying not to outright laugh at the poor choice of words. "That said, I don't think anyone could resist the temptation that hospital gown displays. One might even assume 'you're asking for it'." 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I didn't exactly get a choice in my wardrobe." 

"Well, she probably assumed such a famous shinobi, even injured, could dodge any moves she made." Iruka slid a hand under the garment to fondle his lover gently before continuing the teasing. "If he really wanted to, of course." 

Kakashi moaned and thrust his hips into the chunin's hand. "Only person..." His eyes fluttered closed as another wanton sound escaped the copy-nin's lips. "I want touching me," he panted, "is you." 

Iruka rubbed the soft flesh of Kakashi's balls gently, teasingly before gripping the man's cock and stroking it roughly. The contrast drew a sound that came enticing-ly close to a whimper from the throat of the silver-haired man. Pulling the jounin closer to him, Iruka rubbed himself against Kakashi's ass. The friction pulled a moan from his own throat, and he growled softly against the pale neck. 

The jounin's hand joined his under the hospital gown, increasing the chunin's pace slightly. Iruka nibbled on the side of Kakashi's neck, who obliged by leaning backward and tilting his head to the side. 

"Mm... sensei, what if somebody comes in?" Kakashi teased. 

"You have your mask off," he purred back. "Door's locked." 

"Tsunade could..." The smirk on his lover's face slipped into a moan as Iruka brushed his thumb over the leaking tip of the paler man's erection. 

"I assure you, she already knows," he said as he slid his free hand between them to free his own achingly hard cock. 

"Maybe..." Kakashi chuckled, pulling away slightly to rummage through the bag in front of him, before Iruka resisted and pulled him backwards, not wanting to lose contact for more than the briefest of moments. "But, she could be as big a pervert as Jiji, after all, you are." The paler man's laugh was cut short by the sharp bite to his shoulder. 

"I'm. Not. A. Pervert." Each word was punctuated with another nip. "I'm just very attracted to my boyfriend. That _doesn't_ make me a pervert." He snatched the bottle of lube out of Kakashi's hand and flipped the lid open with his thumb. 

"No... but jumping said boyfriend in the hospital clearly does." 

Iruka released his grasp and used the now free hand to shove on the pale back, pushing the man forward. "It's not my fault, you've been walking around in that far too revealing piece fabric. I'd have to be blind to keep my eyes off your ass for any length of time." 

The comment brought another laugh from the other man, which Iruka decided to ignore in favor of dribbling a small amount of the liquid onto the pale skin.  He grinned mischievously at the yelp of surprise that cut the other's amusement short and earned him a glare. 

"That's cold," Kakashi growled playfully. 

Iruka slid fingers through the liquid as he leaned forward. "You deserved it," he chided as he teased the pink puckered flesh. "But, since I'm _so_ nice, I'll warm it up for you." He let his hands trail over the slick skin. His lover moved against the light touch. 

"You'd be much happier if you 'embraced' your pervertedness," the jounin moaned, gasping a moment later when the hand slapped harshly against ass. "That's it Iru-kun..." Another sharp smack, this one landing slightly lower and connecting slightly with his balls. 

"Behave, and stop calling me perverted," Iruka growled, nipping at a pale shoulder as he slid a finger over the tight ring of muscle. 

"Per... ah!" Kakashi gasped as the finger slid into him, cutting short his smart-aleck remark. 

The playful banter slipped into moans and gasps of pleasure as Iruka slowly stretched the muscle. He withdrew the finger more than once to pour more lube onto his fingers, only adding a second when Kakashi was thrusting back against his hand. Standing a bit more erect, he trailed his free hand over the taut muscles of Kakashi's back and side. Iruka ignored his own pulsing erection, except to coat it with some of the lube or gently pinch the base in an attempt to keep from coming simply from the sight before him. 

Curling his fingers gently, he stroked inside as he probed to find the man's prostate. Despite his lover's claims, Iruka wasn't a pervert, and he was far less experienced. Still, watching Kakashi writhing beneath him was definitely the most erotic thing he could think of. And, knowing he was the only one the copy nin had ever let top, added to those primal feelings of possessiveness. 

The throaty moan, and the way Kakashi suddenly arched his back, let Iruka know he'd found the sensitive organ. He brushed the point again to make sure before he removed his fingers, drawing a breathy protest. Resting the hand on one pale hip, he used the other to position himself before slowly pushing inside. 

Kakashi waited until the tip was fully inside him before thrusting back against the intrusion. The action caught Iruka by surprise, and he had to grip both of the man's hips just to keep from falling backwards. It wasn't the most graceful move, but it resulted in a gasp of pleasure from both men. 

After a moment, Iruka regained his footing, using the hold he had on his lover's hips as a way to keep the man still. Kakashi was tight, and he thought for a moment that he'd come from the sheer pleasure of it. 

"Move." The growled command sent shivers up Iruka's spine, and he was unable to refuse the request; slowly withdrawing only to thrust back in, hoping he had the right angle. His pants fell to his knees with the motions, and Iruka shifted his feet to keep them from falling all the way down. 

He watched, captivated, as Kakashi reached back and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward slightly. The copy-nin guided Iruka's hand to his cock. The chunin wrapped his fingers around the pulsing member and stroked the length in a halting fashion as he thrust into the warmth. This, however, didn't seem to be adequate, and Kakashi slid his hand over Iruka's and began setting the pace for himself. 

Iruka lost himself in the motions, enjoying the sounds of their lovemaking. The moans and gasping breath accenting the slap of skin on skin. He shifted his weight to get a better grip on his lover's cock. Kakashi cried out in pleasure as the slight angle change caused Iruka to graze his prostate. Iruka gasped at the way Kakashi clenched around him but thrust again, harder this time. 

Repeating the motion as he flicked his thumb over the tip of Kakashi's cock, had the jounin releasing Iruka's hand to clutch at the blanket. Sliding his hand down the length, he took a firmer grip and slid his hand slowly back up to the dripping tip. Warmth splashed against his hand as Kakashi came, clenching even harder around Iruka's cock than he had a moment before. Iruka followed his lover over the edge, spilling his seed as he thrust inside a few more times, riding the orgasm out. 

Too weak to stand, he slid to the floor, dragging Kakashi with him and leaning with his side against the bed. 

Outside, heels clicked against the tile floor a moment before the door flew open and a very pissed off looking Tsunade strolled in. "What do you two think you're doing in _my_ hospital!" She yelled at them. "I could hear you clear down the hall! You couldn't wait ten minutes until you were home to go doing _that_?"

Iruka felt his face heat up as he tried to scoot behind Kakashi a little more. The copy-nin didn't seem to notice, or care, and simply curled up against him, offering little shelter for Iruka to hide himself behind. 

"And you!" She fumed, pointing a finger at him. "I'm not surprised by _his_ lack of restraint, but _you_ I expected better behavior out of." 

The blush deepened, and Iruka wondered if he'd fit under the bed.

"Get your stuff and get out of here before I give you a reason to be here!" And with that, she turned and stalked back through the door. 

Iruka groaned and tried to shove his now sleepy boyfriend off of him. A mumbled protest was the only response he gave up, and he decided Tsunade probably wouldn't kill them if they took a ten minute nap... well probably not.


End file.
